The Crimson Twilight
by KageKitsune08
Summary: Before the Volturi there were two others not humans, not vampires, something stronger. Blessed by the ancient goddess they withstood the test of time only to settle in Forks, Washington and come face to face with new issues. EdwardxHarry OCxSeth HPcross
1. Chapter 1

_**The Crimson Twilight**_

_**Prologue:: Moon Children**_

Hello fanfiction readers I know for some time you people thought that I was dead or something like that. I also know that a lot of you are soooo pissed off with the fact that I have not updated my stories in a while and I must say I am so very sorry for that but I ran into a bit of writers block and I am in them midst of doing some major revamping to both of them so please bare with me. This right here though shall be my Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover with some themes from Charmed. So please let me know what you think about it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight, or Charmed cause if I did their would be lots of slash and lots of smex ;)

_The sky was darkened as black clouds moved effortlessly across the once clear skies. Citizens of Rome ran to and fro instinctively knowing that to be caught in this dark storm would spell certain death. A sudden wind swept through the glorious city, bringing with it a chill that penetrated the soul of a human. It was told by the oracle of Delphi, by the speaker of that great God Apollo that tonight was not a night for people to be out in the streets. The oracle spoke of two shadows that would move throughout the city destroying any that stood in their way._

_Romulus was no foolish man and heeded the oracles warning and demanded his people to be inside before the darkness fell. A few were still skeptical, the few that did not believe in the new Gods that had been set before them. It would be the very last mistake that they made._

_Lord Hadrian moved silently throughout the darkened city of Rome, a gorgeous man to behold he was. He could easily be mistaken for one of the heavenly God's that reside upon Olympus and passed judgment on the mortal souls under their rule. He was extremely tall standing nearly seven feet in height with shoulder length silver hair and piercing green eyes. His face was strong and masculine with a powerful square set jaw and an aquiline nose. His skin seemed to be made out of the finest porcelain and flawless to the eyes. Many non-believers conformed then thinking it was Hades come to steal their souls. He took in the elegant city so different than what he was use to but he was one a mission, his one last and final mission. He turned his gaze up towards a hill where a majestic temple made out of gold and silver with the moon shining bright and full over it and sniffed the air. He knew exactly where he needed to go now._

_On the opposite side of the grand city another Lord of great lineage, lineage that outdates Rome herself. Lord Kazuki of the Eastern Sun was also walking along the darkened streets briefly stopping to smirk at the people of the city of Rome. The people were sure they were looking at one of Olympus perfect inhabitants. The man was taller than most standing at 6 ft 3in with long silky jet black hair with a few midnight blue strands that fell elegantly to his mid back which he kept in an elegant ponytail. His face was angular and looked to be chiseled out of marble. His skin was pale and flawless, his eyes were almond shaped and an enchanting silver color that seemed to glow in the eerie darkness. He looked like he was gliding more so than he was walking as he passed along the streets. He knew his time was drawing to a close but there was one finally thing he had to do. He looked once more to the moon as it shined down upon her temple and he knew where it was he needed to be._

_Up upon the hilltop stood the proud Temple of Selene the moon goddess. Unlike the many other Gods and Goddesses of Olympus she stayed in her celestial plane to watch down upon the earth at night. Also unlike the other Gods who cruelly made the humans serve and worship them she did no such thing and thus many paid her true homage. She only had one temple and she only had to vessels to care for it. _

_Just as the story of Romulus and Remus the famous twins who began to build the city of Rome. Their were twin sisters found upon the hill where the Temple was built. Lucillia and Livia were twins of unknown origins but were widely speculated to be the blessing of Selene herself. The two girls both had pale moonlight colored skin, soft and silky ink black hair that fell to their waists, eyes the color of silver blue crystals, high cheekbones and small noses. The two girls grew up loved and cherished and were often offered many offers of marriage and yet they declined. They knew what their purpose was and tonight it would be fulfilled._

_Lord Hadrian found himself standing next to Lord Kazuki an old acquaintance of his from their olden days. He smiled at his long time friend and rose and eyebrow in curiosity._

_"Long ways away from home aren't we Lord Kazuki? What brings you here I wonder, the same night I am here. The most sacred night to the Goddess Selene and those who follow her teachings?" he said a slight edge to his normally smooth baritone. Kazuki merely shrugged his tone away and smirked._

_"The same reason that you are here I presume?" He said as the man gave him a warning growl. "I am far from intimidated old friend besides I doubt we are here for the same people. It is high time for us to leave this world and we should be thankful that Selene has given us this chance to continue at least a small part of our legacy. This shall be the end old friend, so come let us go meet the twins of Selene and let us depart from this tiresome world." He said calmly as he moved silently and swiftly up the stairs and into the temple before darting to the left. Hadrian followed his friend but upon reaching the apex of the temple something incredible happened._

_The most alluring scent seemed to pierce every thought in his brain, every cell in his body, and he swore for a second that his heart which had long since stopped beating thumped a couple of times in anticipation. The scent was alluring and seductive and it called to his very being. His fangs elongated on their own and he could feel the venom dripping from them as he moved to the right and past a shower of silvery curtains. _

_He entered to find himself in a room decorated in deep gold's and whites giving the room a feel of angelic presence and serenity. He stopped his admiration of the room as the scent tingled his senses again and he looked to the left and upon the bed lay a beautiful young woman whose unique eyes seemed to seep into his very soul. _

_"Lord Hadrian, it is a pleasure to finally meet the man that has plagued my mind since my accepting of Selene's teachings. You are far more handsome than I imagined" she said whispering the last part and bowing her head. Hadrian didn't know why but in a blink he moved, much to fast for a human and was by her side in the bed lifting her chin so that her eyes were looking at him. He knew now why this scent was doing such torturous things to him it was because she was his mate. He inhaled her scent once more as he used his power to enter her mind._

_"Livia………what a beautiful name for one so exquisite. Little one I believe that you are my mate. Such a shame that I find you so late in my long life only for me to have only this night to be with you. My time has come and gone and the last anchor of my spirit is leaving this place as I speak. In my long life I have never had a regret until now." He spoke softly his words like smooth flowing honey to her ears. She knew he would leave but she wouldn't let him go without at least one night together._

_"I know that you must leave soon and my heart already aches for the one it knows is the perfect match for itself. Please give me one night, one night to remember you by and hold me till dawn till it is time for you to pass away that is all I ask my Lord." She said pushing herself into his cold hard chest and gripping his toga tightly. Hadrian encased the warm body in his arms and lifted her head once more to place a kiss to her petal soft lips._

_"I shall do that and more Livia. I shall give you this night so that for all eternity you may have something to remember me by. My mate my dear sweet beautiful mate, I love you." He spoke to her as the lights in the bedroom suddenly goes out. Across the hall in Lucillia's room Kazuki had just explained the same to his beloved as the light in the temple became non-existent._

_Come the next morning both sisters awoke to find themselves alone in their beds. Their hearts mourned the loss of their mates that they only got to know for one night. The two women carried on with their lives as usual until they began to notice the swelling of their stomachs and instantly began to brighten. They knew that even though their mates were gone they would always have a piece of them with the children they carry now._

_The women knew that their children were special, they knew that the kids would be viewed as something amazing and awe-inspiring but at the same time they knew times would change. The change that would come would not paint their children in a wonderful light but put them up on the chopping block. _

_Soon the women went into labor at exactly the same time. There was only two people there to help deliver the babies and in no time two beautiful healthy boys were brought into the world. The eldest cousin by a mere minute was called Hadrian after his father. He had his mothers jet black hair but his father's features and stunning emerald orbs. The second was to be named Tsuki. He was a beautiful baby with the soft features of his mother, his father's dual-tone hair and his mother's unique eyes._

_It was during the reformation of religion in Rome that the mothers figured it would be time for them to send their sons away. They had grown old with age while their sons didn't seem to age beyond their 17__th__ winter. So it was with a heavy heart that the two young men left their mother and the glorious city of Rome to began a new life. Little did they know that at the time of the reformation a little boy named Aro had been left for dead in the corner and his ruby eyes stared out into the city with a promise of vengeance._

Edward Cullen was far from stupid, after all after a few centuries of schooling it is pretty hard to revert back to an idiot. Yet, that still did not stop him from making an idiotic choice. He knew now that he shouldn't have left Bella. He watched with a broken heart as her and Jacob Black lay in her bed holding each other, bodies still intertwined and sweaty from their session of lovemaking. He felt the ice cold stone in his chest that he called his heart fracture and break into tiny shards of frozen muscle. He was sure that the love they shared though would have been enough for her to remain faithful to him. If he could cry tears right now he would have. He looked up one last time only to see Jacob smirking at him in victory. He could read that boys thoughts plain as he could anyone else's.

_"You lose Cullen she's mine now, my mate. She bears my mark, my claim, mine forever." _

Edward could only nod his acceptance to the smug werewolf and take off back towards his home. It hurt him so much to know the girl he fought for had not been able to wait for him, and had left him for a werewolf. The fury that he felt he pushed it away as he ran. He let his legs take him far and fast. He knew he couldn't run away from the pain but he damned sure was going to try. He had come to rest at the edge of the forest and was greeted with a sight he hadn't expected.

The old Northshire Manor had been completely remodeled and restored. It reminded him vaguely of a grand palace with its sheer enormity and vastness and yet there was something more mysterious to it. Whomever was moving in had money that was for sure. The once dead grass was green with life and several trees lined the long path to the house. A large silver crystal fountain replaced where the old stone one was. It was the picture of two beautiful women.

On both sides of the path there were rather large Japanese styled ponds that held many of the country's fishes. There were Sakura trees that bloomed and showered pink petals all over the place, leaving the pleasant scent all over the property. Yes whoever came here had the money to redo the grand place and make it seem like it was spring time all year round here.

Edward smiled inwardly at the beauty of the place and the serenity it seemed to give off which helped him to settle his chaotic thoughts. He took in every detail of the property that he could see intent on sharing it with Esme who would love it. He sighed as he looked at his watch. He knew he needed to be going home before anyone got worried. Edward was not excited to tell his family of what he had seen and what it meant. So with a leap he was off back into the forest.

Eyes watched as Edward flew off back towards the Cullen's residence. The owner of those eyes let out a growl in his throat as he turned to face the only other occupant of the house who was busy arranging the flowers for their meditation room.

"And for all your supposed information gathering skills you fail to realize that we were near a Coven of **vampires** and a pack of **werewolves?**" he hissed at the figure who only smiled in amusement.

"It's been far too long since we've been around anyone other than humans, I figured it would be a nice change you know. Then again it's not like we wouldn't blend in with the humans eh………….._Hadrian_?" the shorter one purred in amusement.

"Its Harry now, you do best to remember that **little** one." He said in amusement as the shorter one huffed and continued his work. "Something tells me though that this little town is going to be far more drama than any other place we've been so far." He said looking once more out of the window.

Edward arrived home to find everyone sitting in the living room waiting for him. He took one look at Alice who bowed her head and knew that his family knew something was wrong at least. Jasper immediately sent out waves of comfort and ease to his brother to help him tell whatever needed to be told.

"I see Alice has informed everyone that something has happened today I guess?" he said as everyone nodded. Edward really didn't know how to say it, he still didn't know what to think. Every time he thought about it his anger reached new heights. So the best thing for him to do was to just get it all out. At least he knew with his family he wouldn't be misjudged or rejected.

"She cheated on me, she has allowed Jacob Black to claim her. She just let herself be taken by him, not only in body but in heart and soul. Did she ever truly love me or did she love the idea of what I am?! She betrayed my trust and now once again I am alone in this world." He whispered as Esme rushed to his side along with Alice to hug him. They all knew that Edward didn't deserve this no matter what, Bella shouldn't have cheated on him and then allowed herself to become the mate of a werewolf.

The Cullen's were at a loss of what to do. They couldn't hurt her just for being unfaithful to Edward that would be petty. Yet When Edward broadcasted the entire thing and the thought of the smug little werewolf they knew there would be no more friendly interaction with Bella and them and outright hostility between the vampires and werewolves. After everyone had calmed down Esme decided to speak on the manor.

"Edward you were correct I would love to see it one day hopefully I'll be able to meet the owners soon and get a look for myself. But dear me, it was the most gorgeous thing I've seen in awhile especially in this dreary little place. I'm surprised Alice usually you know about new people when they come into town." Esme said looking at Alice who looked frustrated.

"I know but for some reason every time I seem to try and see something dealing with the place or its inhabitants there's like a black veil that prevents me from seeing anything!" she said wringing her tiny little hands. Jasper immediately sent calming waves to her as he held her hand. She smiled up and him and looked back to Edward.

"Well it seems for once we are completely in the dark. We will deal with Bella later when the time comes but not now. The main thing is trying to find out who these new people that came into town are and how come I'm not able to see anything about them. Maybe there are children staying with them, with any luck we might have us a new student at school and then we can figure things out for ourselves."

The parking lot at Forks High School was packed as usually with children that were coming back for another year of school. By now everyone had heard of the people living in Northshire Manor. No one still hadn't seen hide nor tail of the people living there but everyone assumed or hoped that their would at least be one new kid coming to the high school. The Cullen's were all just getting out of the Volvo as Jacob and Bella walked out the doors.

Bella stopped as her eyes caught Edward. 1000 things went through her head at once. She wished she had waited now, she was with Jacob, and she was bonded, what would happen with her and Edward. Jacob laid a hand on her shoulder and she smiled up at him still cautious and began to make her way towards the Cullen's.

Jacob had to hurry up and grab Bella to move her out the way as two vehicles swerved into the two spots that separated her from Edward and his siblings. The first vehicle was a MV Agusta F4 CC the most expensive motorcycle on the market. It was done in a beautiful design of white and gold. The second was a Lamborghini Gallardo done in an impressive black and silver. The engines were cut off and soon everyone was staring at the two expensive automobiles and there owners in awe.

The Cullen's were impressed those vehicles were not cheap and not sold to just no anybody whoever these people were, obviously had to live in Northshire Manor. The one on the motorcycle hopped off and took off his helmet and even Rosalie had to open her mouth and the stunning looks the young man possessed.

The boy was probably half an inch short than Edward with gorgeous sexy tousled jet black hair that fell to his shoulders. His square jaw was strong and his skin pale and flawless with a hint of rose in his cheeks. His eyes were prime cut emeralds with a shine to them. His nose was small yet proud and fit his face. In his left ear he wore a black diamond. His body was lean but with a definite hint of powerful muscle beneath. He wore black designer jeans that fit him quite nicely with a white gold collared button up shirt and some black and gold converse very simple chic but on him it was outstanding. He chuckled with a smooth baritone that sent shivers down some people's spine.

"You win this time, but next time I promise you I will" he said as the door to the car opened and a small hand appeared at the door.

For the second time people were speechless where this boy was gorgeously handsome the one that stepped out the car was beautiful. The boy had long jet black hair with midnight blue streaks that blended in with the black that fell to his back in soft waves. He stood taller than most people at five eleven. His face was quite soft with skin flawless and pale as moonlight. His almond eyes spoke of some Asian descent but the unique color no one could place. He wore a tight black button up shirt with a white vest over the top, his designer jeans were white with black designs and he wore black converse also. Unlike the other he wore a black necklace around his neck with a white diamond cross. He smiled at the other boy before laughing a soft musical laugh that seemed to enchant a few people.

"I don't know about that midnight here is quite the car haha." He said before getting his back pack out the back of the car. Jacob and Bella couldn't do anything more than stare at the two beautiful people in front of them. Jacob was about to say something rude but as if his thoughts were read the shorter one focused on Bella and him.

"I am quite sorry we almost ran you over but maybe if you paid more attention to your surroundings you wouldn't have been crushed to death and had to have been saved by this boy here!" he said in a very friendly tone that belied the sarcasm of the statement. "I do hope you will be more careful in the future since I have a tendency not to stop after I've given fair warning well we must be off tata now little girl!" he said as he hooked his arms with Harry who smirked at the stunned faces of Bella and Jacob and walked past them.

"Was that really necessary dear cousin of mine?" Harry asked as they made their way towards the main office. Tsuki just gave him a small smirk in return which made Harry shake his head. "Now you know that rumors are going to be flying around all over the place huh?" he said as he opened the door.

"Why of course Hadrian, I do which is exactly why I did it. I am always amused by the fantasies humans can make up in their minds aren't you?" he said before going inside and right up to the receptionist desk. Harry sighed at the use of his original name but leaned against the door and waited until his cousin came back with their schedules.

"Well, well, well, it seems like me and you share all but two classes together! Shall we get going to history then?" he said linking arms again. Harry just sighed as he began to walk towards their designated class.

"History, history, history, Tsuki we've lived history hell we are part of history need I remind you! Let us just get this day over with but with our luck something tells me today is not going to be an easy day." He said as the entered the empty classroom to wait for everyone else.

Everyone in the parking lot was stunned first two gorgeous and obviously rich boys show up today and then disrespect the Jacob Black and his girlfriend. The rumors were starting up already, the most popular one was that Bella had almost been killed by relatives of the Cullen's because of her unfaithfulness. The Cullen's themselves were at a loss about the two young men. Alice growled loud enough for her family to hear.

"I don't know what's going on with them or inside that manor but something is effectively blocking my power!!!" she hissed so that her family could hear her. Jasper placed a loving hand on her shoulder as he spoke.

"I couldn't feel any emotion coming off of them. Even the coldest of people have some sort of emotion but when I tried to get theirs all I got was nothing like they weren't even there. Edward?" he said as he looked up at the bronze haired vampire.

"Nothing from both of them. I can't read their thoughts at all. It feels like something is blocking me also, like some sort of shield around their minds." He stated before thinking hard. They cant be vampires they would have known that besides all of them could hear the blood flowing through their veins and their heart that was still pumping.

"Something doesn't feel right about this we should definitely keep an eye on them today see what they are all about? Something tells me our new students are not just here for academics." Edward hissed out until he felt Rosalie step forward just in time to block Bella from getting close to him.

Bella had seen the Cullen's whispering and speaking with each other. She was pretty sure it was about the new kids and probably about how she was now with Jacob and how she had given herself to him and not waited for Edward. She made to approach them and was shut off from the one person that never liked her the beautiful Rosalie. Jacob was behind her growling at the pretty vampire who narrowed her eyes at Jacob like he was some common dirty dog.

"We have nothing to say to you, and you have nothing to say to us. You have made your decision to be with a dog so go lay with him……..again." she hissed as she brushed past her and gave Jacob and light push that still sent him backwards a bit as the others followed behind her. Edward sent his sister a smile. It wasn't often Rosalie got like this but she did love her family. Now Edwards main focus was on the two new boys and what the could possibly be hiding.

Soooooooooo what do you think I would love some feedback on this because this is just a sample I have this planned out how I want it to go but I just wanted to get the prologue out the way and introduce the characters and the situations, and what not so that when I start with the actual chapters things will be highly more interesting. So please read and review and let me know what u think okay thanks!!!


	2. New Blood and Old Fueds

_**The Crimson Twilight**_

_**Chapter 1: New Blood**_

Okay I know a lot of you were like NO BELLA!!! But she is not a bitch in this story her and Jacob still have a role to play in this story but she won't become a vampire or none of that now that she is with Jacob. Some people have this story on Alert and I'm going to try my best not to disappoint! So here comes the very first real chapter of this story and hopefully you all will be satisfied with it!!! Also as a note I have bumped Seth's age up to 17 :P so he could fit :D and that Sam is still alive but Jacob has his own pack with those same people.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Edward entered the classroom he found the two boys sitting in the corner opposite of his in the classroom speaking in hushed tones, even to quiet for his hearing. He narrowed his eyes at the two boys as once again he was met with seemingly some kind of shield around their minds. He took his seat just as people began to come inside the classroom. The last two to enter was Jacob Black and Bella Swan who sat right in front of the two boys.

Harry watched with indifference as the two took their seats in front of them and the girl turned to them. Before she could even open her mouth to say something to them the door burst open and in walked the new history teacher they were told they would have this year.

"Hello kids!!! I know you guys are probably wondering why the town's butcher is here! Believe it or not old Max has himself a degree in history and since your old teacher didn't want to come back I'm here!!! Now I see we have the two new additions to the town here would you please come up here!" he said brightly which earned him an earnest smile from the two boys which amazed the rest of the class.

_'His thoughts are quite pure and sincere for a human of so many years, even after a war he remains so bright and sunny. I like this human Hadrian!' _ Tsuki projected to his cousin as he gracefully made his way up to the front causing heads to turn as he walked. Hadrian smirked as he got up and elegantly strode behind the shorter male.

_'Yes he is quite the rare one isn't he, if no one else I know this one shall not judge us for whatever rumors may have already been spread about us.'_ Hadrian projected back as he stood next to his cousin his back slightly against the wall his dark hair falling in front of his face making him seem even sexier to the others in the room. Tsuki smirked as Max motioned for him to go first.

"My name is Tsuki Kusabana which means moon flower in Japanese. My father was Japanese and my mother was Roman errr Italian I meant! I'm currently 17 years old." He said with a smile as Max nodded at him and then turned his eyes to Harry.

"My name is Harry Orthane and I'm Tsuki's first cousin. Our mothers were twin sisters and I am also 17 years old." He said with a smirk as he saw the disappointed faces of the kids around the room, who no doubt wanted to know more about the mysterious new boys with the expensive vehicles. Max though seemed to think that was plenty as he motioned for them to sit in their seats. The boys quickly made their way to their seats as Max started off his lesson.

Jacob eyes the two newcomers with wary eyes. Even he had to admit the boys were breathtaking even more so than the Cullen's. That alone had put him on edge to suspect they were leeches like them. Then he heard their heartbeats and the flow of their blood and had to dismiss that but he just knew something was not completely right about them and he needed to find out first. He glanced once more at his mate who was still shook up from their early encounter with the Cullen children. He knew that she wouldn't be welcomed but he never thought she had bonded so deeply with them. She was really hurt by their blatant refusal to have anything to do with her, and he knew somehow he had to fix it.

But as Alpha of his pack he knew that he had to assess the threat that those to boys carried. They were very rich if their cars were anything to go by and if the rumors were true they had moved into the Northshire Manor which was part of the neutral gap between their grounds and the Cullen's grounds. If they were humans the treaty would have to be ratified, quickly. He turned around slightly to look at them again only to be met with the most unique pair of eyes he had ever seen. Eyes that seemed to pierce through his soul. He quickly turned away with a visible shiver not seeing the smug smirk on Tsuki's face.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The classes passed quite fast for the two newcomers and soon lunch time was near. Harry stood at the entrance to the cafeteria waiting for his cousin to get out of his Music class. He quickly moved to the side as a horde of student burst around the corner all chattering excitedly with wild hand gestures. Plenty of them stopped and gave him longing looks before his glare sent them back towards the cafeteria. He gave his cousin a look as the young beautiful boy came around the corner last, looking like the cat that got the cream.

"And what pray tell, was that big mess that just came around the hall?" he asked as his cousin stopped by their locker to get their lunches out. The smaller male finished and closed the locker before turning and giving his cousin a very mischievous grin.

"Well the music teacher Ms. Sunders I believe wondered how I got into her advanced music class and was actually belittling me and telling **ME** I had no reason to be in there! So of course I just get up and head to the piano to play and things just took off from there!" he said brightly linking his arm with his cousins. Harry laughed and continued towards the cafeteria doors.

"So I'm guessing you sung them that dear sweet melody you're so fond of? Or did you play the Devil's Trill on that violin of yours?" he asked as his cousins smile got bigger.

"Why of course I did both! That was only the beginning then she began to make me play all sorts of music and sing all sorts of songs convinced she could find one that I would not know, which of course had so many in that class entranced it was just too funny I wish you had been there with me Hadrian!!!" he giggled as he dodged a swipe at his head from his use of his cousins first true name.

"Well that will only help to fuel the rumors around here! I daresay we are becoming quite the hottest topic of gossip around here from the whispers I'm catching my all time favorite of course is that we're lovers!" he said which caused Tsuki to make a horrible face.

"Eeeeeeeww why would you even put such a horrible thought into my head Hadrian!!! You're absolutely horrid for that!!" he said grinningly as he linked his arm with his cousin once again and entered into the doors of the cafeteria.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Edward thought the day Bella came the thoughts were chaotic, no that was nothing compared to the millions of thoughts that were swarming through the brains of the people around him so fast. It was bad before that group burst into the cafeteria, now it was just sheer madness. The images that he could see of the shorter new boy were nothing short of amazing. Even he had not seen such a talent and skill with music in all its forms, the boy was truly gifted. He shared his thoughts with all of his family and even Rosalie was astounded. Alice was the first to speak up.

"The bigger one Harry he's actually in a few of my electives and he's very eloquent and strong spoken. He has a knack for anything electronic and has a knack for languages it seems. The smaller one from what you've shown us Edward is a music prodigy and in dance it seems he can actually keep up with me!" she said far to quickly for anyone other than her siblings or werewolves to hear. She then turned to Jasper who simply gave her a smile as she enclosed his larger hand over hers.

Edward could only nod his head. Something about them was off and he knew it. They all knew it, they couldn't be vampires. They had a working heart and flowing blood and not a werewolf either they would have smelled the scent on them. They were just too perfect for humans. Alice looked around the lunch room and was surprised that the boys still had not made their way in there. She wondered though how it would work out and whom would they sit with.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Across the room Bella now sat with Jacob and all of his friends and the rest of the pack that attended the school with them now. She looked over towards the Cullen's table and saw them deep in conversation and no doubt it had something to do with the rumors that were spreading faster and faster about the two mysterious new boys. She looked back at her mate and smiled as he pulled her close to him.

Jacob knew that Bella was confused and hurt since the friends that she usually sat with were no longer her friends or had any dealings with her. She had to get use to a new set of friends and then the rumors that were surrounding her and Edwards break up. Thankfully she had quickly become old news with the arrival of the two most perfect people in the world. They were rich, gorgeous, mysterious, intelligent, and talented. Jacob just knew something was up with them. Bella quickly agreed with them and that was the main topic of discussion at their table.

"Who the hell are they?!" Leah said to Jacob as she watched the doors waiting for them two boys to come in. Leah and Embry were very wary of them much as Jacob was. She glanced once more at Bella. She didn't think the girl would actually leave the leech she was with but it made her Alpha happy and the pack in a better way. She looked sideways to her brother who didn't seem to care about the newcomers.

"Anything to add little brother?" she said as he turned his head to look at her and give her one of his infectious grins.

"Why yes I do have something to add! I think they're cool well Little Moon is cool anyway. He's in my English class, my new seat partner actually. He's great to talk to and really funny." He said ignoring the looks the others were sending his way. Jacob could not believe Seth was the one with the most information on the two new guys.

"We could always ask Edward since I'm sure he's been all up in their heads." He was cut off with a growl from the rest of his pack. He then remembered Bella and that whole situation. He shook his head.

"Whoops I'm sorry I kinda forgot all about that little situations. I'll just go ask myself it's not like they don't like me! I really hope you didn't think I was going to stop being friends with them?" he asked raising his eyebrow at the rest of the pack who didn't say anything to him. He sighed and leaned back in his seat just as the doors to the cafeteria opened once more.

"There they are! Hey call them over here Seth!" Jacob said to the boy who just gave him a look and sighed again.

"I get the feeling those two are the type to follow their own path and create their own place to sit but I will wave okay, Oh Alpha my Alpha!" he grinned as he caught the eye of Tsuki and waved at him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry smirked as he felt all the eyes in the room come to rest on him and his cousin who was still holding him by the arm and looking for a nice place to sit. Harry studiously ignored the waving hand of that annoying girl Jessica in his Biology class. He turned to see Tsuki glance at the table where the Cullen's were and smile at little Alice and then turn around as if he was on air and look to see a young guy that sat with Jacob Black waving at Tsuki.

"I do believe that he is waving at you Tsuki, who is that and how did you meet him?" Harry asked while walking towards what he deemed the perfect table in his own mind. Tsuki followed him but not before giving a bright smile and wave at the one who had waved to him earlier.

"That Hadrian was Seth Clearwater nicest guy I've met. His thoughts are actually quite pure if not hilarious. He has got to be the most outgoing and friendly werewolf on this planet. He doesn't hate vampires nor does he feel as if he should hold a grudge against them. And I do believe he's coming this way now!" he said as they took their seats and began to place their bento's on the table.

"Little Moon!" a voice said barely a foot away from them. Harry looked up to see chocolate brown eyes glinting in amusement. Harry motioned for him to sit and he did. Seth turned the chair around and sat down to stare at the lunch they brought. Japanese styled lunches and they he'd be damned if it didn't look delicious. Tsuki handed him an onigiri and he happily wolfed it down.

"I'm sorry, I'm Seth Clearwater your cousin is my partner and table mate in English! You are the tall, dark, and mysterious Harry I presume?" he said with a smile as he held his hand out. Harry gladly returned the gesture and looked pointedly at the table the boy just left from.

"Oh yeah those are my friends and the tall girl over there is my sister and I'm guessing you know Bella and Jacob?" he said with a smirk which was returned by Harry. Harry looked once more at the boy once he sat down and began talking excitedly with Tsuki, his cousin always the more sociable of the two. Suddenly Seth turned to him with a slight glint in his eye.

"So, about that motorcycle of yours, how fast does it go? What kind is it? Where did you get it? How much was it?" he said in rapid succession while Tsuki just gave his cousin a slight grin.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Edward stared at the ease which Seth had approached to two new boys who had seemed as unapproachable as his family. He would have thought they were werewolves with the ease which Seth had befriended them but they did not even bare the slightest scent of wolf. He tried once again to get into their heads only to be met once again with what seemed like a stone wall. He looked over at Jasper and Alice who both shook their heads with a negative.

Edward knew at the time the only person he could speak with was Seth about their new mysterious visitors. He had no doubt that Jacob had found out where they lived and if they were human, which he seriously doubted, the treaty would need to be ratified. Seth seemed to know the smaller one the most, as most of his talking was directed towards him but of course when the motorcycle came up he eagerly faced the taller boy and rambled on.

Alice glanced once more at the three boys sitting near the rear of the cafeteria and got lost in her thoughts. Something about them was just not right, they weren't vampires and they weren't werewolves and yet they seemed to be able to block all of their powers, maybe they were like Bella. Humans with a supernatural power or something. Whatever it was Edward was even more frustrated with those two than he ever was with Bella.

"If they are humans doesn't this mean that the treaty will have to be ratified since they stay on what was once the only other neutral ground outside of the town?" Emmet asked as he glanced at the two newcomers. Rosalie merely huffed and turned back to look outside of the window. Jasper gave Edward a grin; he could feel the slight jealousy that came off of Rosalie.

"Of course and no doubt Jacob and the rest of the werewolves except Seth will have them avoiding us just as they have everyone else wary about us. Then again I don't think they will take to kindly to Jacob if early was anything to go by." Jasper said while Edward glanced once more at the table.

"Well the only logical thing for us to do is to watch them for the rest of the day. Something isn't really sitting right about them and I think we should find out just in case they become a threat to us or anyone else in this town." Edward said just as the bell rang for the kids to get back to class.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Awwww man, well it seems like its time to be getting back to class." Seth said with a pout and then he looked back over at Tsuki with a grin. "So what class you got next Little Moon?" Tsuki gave him a half-hearted glare for the nickname while Harry smirked.

"Well it says that I have Calculus BC next what about you?" he asked peering at the tall werewolf who just gave him a full out smile.

"Well aren't you lucky! We have that same class together! Come on Little Moon I'll walk you there!" he said brightly as he easily picked up Tsuki's backpack and slung it over his other shoulder while Tsuki walked next to him and began to fuss about him being able to carry his own books to class.

Harry smirked at the display. For all intents in purposes his cousin seemed to have found a friend in the young Seth Clearwater. Plus it helped that the boy was extremely friendly and pure in thought. He picked up his bag and looked at his schedule once more. It seemed like he had Chemistry II and by the looks of it he shared that class with Edward and Bella again.

"Oh joy, this is going to be quite the class." He said to himself as he began to make his way towards the class. He glanced behind him to see that boy Mike Newton making his way towards him like he was the King of the abysmally small high school.

"HEY NEW BOY!" Mike yelled at him. Harry didn't even pause on his way as he continued to make his way to class as if he had been going to Forks all of his life. He quickly made his way to the classroom and took a seat just as the boy burst into the classroom. Mike walked up to him and sat down in the seat next to him.

"You must not have heard me calling you earlier, I'm Mike Newton! And you must be the new boy Harry Orthane right?" he said with a bright smile as he stuck out his hand. Sometimes Harry wished he had Tsuki's gift so he could hear what this boy was thinking. Then with the way the boy smelled, slightly lustful, he could tell something was on his mind and it wasn't anything dealing with school.

"Yes that would be me." Harry said as he shook the boys hand briefly and turned back to face the front of the classroom. Mike looked slightly put out that Harry had so easily ignored his existence. He was about to say something else when the teacher walked in and ordered him to get to his seat.

"Ah so Mr. Orthane is it! Welcome to my Chemistry class well lets see here…..yes you will partner with Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen you and Mr. Newton will be new partners get to it people we have a lab to do today!" the man said as he went back out the door to get supplies.

Edward made his way over to Mike Newton's desk and had to raise an eyebrow at the chaotic and shifting thoughts that were running through the boys head about this new arrangement.

_'Damn that old man! Why do I have to sit next to Bella's leftovers ugh! Why does that little nobody get to sit with that new hottie!!! Argh I wonder what he thought of me???" _

Edward shook his head. It seemed like every time someone new came into town Mike got it in his head to make himself seem like he was the most important person in Forks and sleep with them. Edward watched as Bella made her way over to Harry who didn't even spare her a second glance.

Bella sat down next to the inhumanely handsome boy next to her. His looks even beat out the classic handsomeness that was Edward or the feral sexy look sported by her mate. Jacob had said there was blood flowing through the boys and yet they definitely didn't smell like wolf. She knew though that something wasn't human about them, at least not completely.

Harry watched out the corner of his eye as the girl studied him, no doubt in her mind trying to find out exactly what he was. He rolled his eyes as she seemed to begin to try and speak to him. He could only hope the teacher would come and save him soon before she began to get too comfortable around him.

"So umm Harry where are you from?" she asked with a slight smile to her face. Harry contemplated answering her after all its not like he'd be giving away vital information in the first place.

"My cousin and I hail from Rome, Italy. Although for awhile we separated and I went to my fathers home in Britain and Tsuki went with his fathers people in Japan." He said as here eyes got a bit bigger.

"Wow no wonder it was so hard for anyone to try and place you guys accents. Well I'm umm Bella Swan the girl you guys nearly ran over but you were right I really should have been paying attention." She hurried and scrambled out her mouth before blushing in embarrassment. Harry merely regarded her with a raised eyebrow and his trademark smirk.

"Yes I guess that would be the reason." He said as she seemed to deflate from his answer. Obviously she must have expected him to elaborate or continue with such a……titillating conversation.

Bella didn't know what to do sitting next to the handsome boy. She knew that Jacob wanted to know if they were human or not and all kinds of things about them. Where they came from, why they moved here, and things like that. He wanted to be sure they were no threat to his pack.

"So Harry why out of all the places you could have gone, because I'm sure you guys are quite wealthy, did you come here to dreary old Forks?" she asked with another one of those small smiles he knew he was going to start association with the seemingly socially awkward girl. He knew that she was just fishing for information so that her wolf would know if they were safe or not.

_'Hehe why not make things a bit more interesting'_

"Well out of all the places we have visited and seen over the years me and my cousin came here for a reason. We have some unfinished business that needs to be taken of and we figured why not come back and finish it. Besides there's an abundance of nature here and it's nice and quiet." He said with a bit of an edge to his voice which Bella caught immediately. The girl paled and her brain began to work in overtime about what they could be here for. They could be what people would call beast slayers. People whose ancestors use to be werewolf hunters and vampire slayers. It would explain their wealth and their interest here where a pack of werewolves and a coven of vampires currently reside.

Harry smirked as he watched the girl pale and the look of complete concentration took over her face as she tried to reason out anything that he had said. He knew that she knew about werewolves and vampires and his little information was probably sending her brain into overtime. She seemed like she was ready to say something else when the teacher came back through the door with a humongous cart filled with all sorts of things for the class.

"Okay kiddies we're going to be dealing with Aromatic Compounds and their reactions with alcohol so I want you all to began with the hydration of an alcohol and compare it with the reactions of the Aromatic Compounds!!" he said excitedly as everyone was looking around confused. Harry sighed and began to make his way to the front knowing exactly what was needed along with Edward. After all when you have lived since the birth of Rome itself you're bound to have picked up a few things.

Edward raised an eyebrow as Harry began to make his way to the front to the cart with him. Most of the time no one knows what is going on in the class except him but it seems Harry knew what he was doing. It wasn't a sign of not being human after all, just because you're smart means that you are just that, smart.

As Harry and Edward made their way back to the lab station and began to work Edward could tell that something was bothering Bella. It wasn't like she was avoiding the boy or anything it's just that at times she would stare at him with a look that spoke of distrust. Suddenly he looked up and emerald gems caught his topaz ones and Edward tried once more but was blocked. This time he was greeted with a superior smirk which only meant one thing. The boy knew what Edward was doing and was blocking him. This was a problem if the boy knew that, what else did he know?

Bella watched the exchange between her former boyfriend and the new guy with careful eyes. She had seen that look of concentration on Edwards face when he tried to break into a tough mind and could tell something unexpected had happened. She did miss the smug smirk of the emerald eyed boy but that clinched it for her. These boys were definitely not normal humans at all.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth carried Little Moon's books all the way to their Calculus class which they shared with Jacob and Embry. Seth didn't know why he seemed so open with Little Moon but the boy was very funny especially when he was annoyed.

"Listen hear you big, tall, muscled behemoth! I can carry my books quite fine you know! I was doing it all day before lunch thank you very much!!!" the gorgeous boy said as he made another grab for his bag which Seth held way out of his reach. Seth looked back to his side at the glare directed his way.

"Now, now, now Little Moon no need to be ashamed after all this must have been much to heavy on such a delicate frame." He said teasingly as the smaller male gave him another glare. "Oh and so you were checking out my muscles huh glad someone notices." He said with a wink at the smaller boy who gaped like a fish and blushed before he saw his opportunity and snatched his bag.

"Whatever I was so not checking you out Seth! Oh did you think I meant your body no the only big muscle you have on you is that over inflated ego you have!!!" he said before sticking out his tongue and going into the classroom effectively cutting off whatever Seth was going to say. Seth just shook his head and followed his new friend inside.

Jacob and Embry looked up as soon as the new boy walked into the class followed closely by Seth. Tsuki could easily see Seth's friends back there with one open seat they must have been saving for Seth. Tsuki looked back at Seth and gave him a smile before finding himself a seat directly in the front. He quickly pulled out his laptop and turned it on getting ready to take notes for the class. Seth took one last look at the smaller boy before ambling his way back to Jacob and Embry. As soon as he sat down Jacob turned to look at him.

"So what do you know about them Seth?" he asked as the boy Seth began to take out his stuff for class.

"Well he's very funny and easily irritate when you bring up his height. His dad is Japanese and he spent a lot of time there growing up. They do stay in Northshire Manor with no guardian since they were emancipated early on in life. He's very talented with music and dance. Overall he seems like a really nice person!" Seth said happily while pulling out his favorite pencil and giving it a little gnaw. Jacob looked at him gobsmacked.

"Noooooo" he hissed before checking to make sure no one was listening in on them before continuing. "I meant something useful like why they chose here of all places to live? Why are they here? What are they?" he asked rapidly to make sure he wasn't heard. Seth shook his head and turned to see Tsuki looking back at him. Seth gave him a slight smirk and mouthed 'Little Moon' just to see the boy give him a glare and turn back around in a huff.

"Well I hope Bella had a better time talking to that Harry guy that is in her class this hour unless Cullen got to the guy first. No doubt with that little power of his he has already figured out who and what they are." He said quietly just as the teacher opened the door and began to bark out instructions completely ignoring the fact that there was a new child in his class.

Tsuki flew through the coursework in record time. This class had nothing on that Vectors class he took 15 years ago. He smirked in amusement at some of the thoughts he was catching from the wandering and hormonal teenage minds among him.

_'Damn that new boy is sexy, I wonder if I could….."_

_'Ugh he's so cute but how dare he have better hair than me!'_

_'I want to know what those two are hiding! Something about them unsettles me and I want to know what! Seth was useless in getting information out of him! BLAH! Wonder how Bella is doing?'_

_'Little Moon must really know his stuff, he finished way to faster than anyone else. Wonder if him and his cousin would come to grab a cup of coffee with me later on hmmmm?'_

Tsuki smirked if anything Jacob would have more than information to busy himself with if Harry had said anything at all to Bella Swan. Now Seth on the other hand had a great idea since he missed his morning tea time because of Harry and his constant thing for being precisely on time. He smiled as the teacher hovered over his shoulder checking his answers. The man grunted and stalked off finding nothing wrong with his paper.

Something that did intrigue him to no end was this whole Bella Swan incident. From what he had gathered the girl was once with Edward Cullen the vampire and now she was with Jacob Black the werewolf shapeshifter. That had too have been and probably still was a sticky situation. Tsuki himself couldn't really blame the girl after all she thought Edward was gone for good but then again if it was true love like she said she wouldn't have turned to Black.

Tsuki shook his head in exasperation. Jacob was all too smug over getting Bella if you ask him. She was interesting enough for a human with her shielded mind and all. She wasn't the most beautiful of girls are the most elegant but hey far be it from him to judge. He wondered though how she was getting along. It was obvious the Olympic Coven wanted nothing more to do with her if their actions were anything to go by and Jacob seemed fine to have it that way. They were still confused as to what exactly him and Harry were and that amused him to no end. He counted down the second's right up until the bell rang.

Tsuki had already had his stuff packed and was out the door. Seth didn't even say anything to his pack mates or his alpha as he hurriedly shoved his stuff in his bag and ran out the room. Embry just gave Jacob and look to which Jacob shook his head.

"Don't ask me, Leah said they dropped him on his head as a baby and he use to gnaw on the crib bars." He said as they began to pack up.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"HEY LITTLE MOON WAIT UP!!!" Seth yelled across the parking lot as Tsuki was just putting his stuff up in his car. Harry paused while putting on his helmet and let it hang at his side while Seth ran clear across the parking lot.

Seth drew in a gasp of air. He hadn't expected the boy to move so far so fast. Unlike everybody else the boy didn't even stop at his locker and had gone straight to his car. Seth rose back up with a grin on his face that spelled trouble to Tsuki as he narrowed his eyes.

"What are you up to Seth??? That look positively translates for trouble." Tsuki said while the boy's smile got bigger.

"Well I wouldn't say its any trouble Little Moon." He said dodging a swipe from said boy's hand. "I was just going to ask if you and Harry here wanted to go out for some coffee you know?" he said. Harry gave the boy a roguish grin before putting on his helmet.

"Sure ride with Tsuki last one inside pays!" he said before jumping on his bike and revving it up. Seth didn't waste anytime as Tsuki flew to the car and turned it on and pulling out as soon as Seth was in and shooting off right behind the motorcycle. Everyone around watched in awe as the two fast vehicles sped off towards the diner in town.

Jacob watched as Seth literally jumped into the car with the new boy and sped off with them to wherever they were going. He had tried to catch the boy earlier but it was no use. If what Bella was saying was true they might have a couple of Hunters in town and waiting to kill them off. They would not leave their pack mate to die at these boys hands but they had no solid proof yet. They would follow where the cars went and make Seth come back with them when they were done. Then they would have to tell someone older and more experienced that they might have a group of hunters in town.

The Cullen's watched as the two automobiles sped out of the parking lot and into town. Edward was not really all that surprised to see Seth in the car with the smaller one, Tsuki. Everyone was talking about how Seth was the only one whom had seem to gotten to really know the what he had just picked up out of Embry's mind was that those boys were possibly at best Hunters. Edward remembered the tales of Hunters.

They were born with immense wealth having come from wealthy families that often displayed some sort of super human ability that likened them to vampires or werewolves. He knew now that he would have to report this to Carlisle who might have to report it to the Volturi.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**"THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!"** Seth yelled as they pulled into the parking lot alongside Harry who was smirking down at them. Seth jumped out of the car and stretched a bit. Tsuki got out on his side and gave Harry a glare that could burn people's faces right off.

"That was so cheap of you Harry! You didn't even give me fair warning!!! You cheated so you should pay!!" he said sticking his tongue out at Harry who smirked even more. Seth laughed at the cute face Tsuki was making and looked over Harry's motorcycle while the two were talking. Suddenly things got quiet and before he could even turn around he felt a weight crash onto his back.

"HA!! Take that!! You shall be my horsey for calling me that pet name!!! YA CLEARWATER YA!!!" Tsuki laughed from his position on Seth's back. Seth grinned fiercely before standing all the way up, jarring the boy, and holding him bride style before making his way towards the entrance of the diner. Tsuki knew what the boy had in mind and began to kick to try and get out of the powerful hold only for Seth to hold him tighter and take him inside with Harry right behind him.

Seth put the boy back on the ground once they were inside and got a dig to his ribs for his troubles. He still held a grin on his face as he showed them to his favorite spot to sit and then taking up his menu.

"Only because this is your first time here, I'll pay. Try something just about everything is good here." He said before going back to contemplating what he wanted to eat. Soon enough a waitress came over and took their orders. Seth had gotten a steak with fries and a coke, Harry surprisingly got the same thing, only Tsuki seemed to have a hard time deciding what to get.

"I'm so sorry I'm just so use to my type of food its kind of hard for me to decide what I want hmmm. Well I'll take your grilled salmon and some tea please!" he said while giving the girl a smile that made her turn red all over.

The bells jingled again signaling the entrance of some new patrons Seth raised an eyebrow at the entrance of his pack. He really didn't understand why they would come here. Then again maybe it was something to do with how all of them were looking at the two new boys with suspicion, distrust, and a little bit of wariness. Seth excused himself as he went over to his pack and Bella to where they were sitting.

Tsuki didn't even bother to speak out loud knowing that the shifters could possibly pick up on what he would say so he stuck with mental conversation over the their family link.

_'Hadrian what in the hell did you say to that girl to make her and that pack so suspicious of us?'_

Instead of answering Harry let his memory of that conversation flow directly to his cousin, as Tsuki let out a small giggle that drew the attention of Jacob and his pack.

_'What a horrid thing of them to think of us! Well no doubt they are going to tell Seth and that will something interesting when he comes back wonder what he's going to say about us then?'_

_'You know how young people are Tsuki always making such rash assumptions about people. Well it does liven things up a bit around here for us. I wonder if they were able to keep Edward Cullen out of their heads for this little assumption.'_

_"I wonder to because if he starts to think similar to them and they bring in the Volturi things will be more than just a little bit interesting Hadrian!'_

_'I know how you feel about them but I doubt that they would even get that far, but never mind that we have to focus on the here and now okay Seth is coming back and so is the waitress thank God I was starving._

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Seth walked over to his friends table and sat down with the insistent looks they kept giving him. His overprotective sister scooted a bit closer to him and looked back at the new comers and gave a slight growl in their direction. Seth turned to look at Jacob who had a solemn look on his face.

"Bella spoke to Harry earlier today and from what he has said to her and how he has inferred things we believe him and that other one are Hunters. We know that Hunters haven't truly existed in well over 100 years but still for all intents and purposes that is what it seems they are like. WE came here to tell you and support you just in case they did try something that would most likely end up with you losing your life." Jacob said solemnly as Seth just sagged in his seat.

Seth had so many thoughts running throughout his head. Little Moon definitely didn't seem the type to go off Hunting creatures and spewing a bunch of religious crap about eradicating the evil that his kind were. Harry for all his coldness didn't seem the type either. His gut was telling him that those two boys wouldn't hurt anyone but he knew better than to disagree with his Alpha and just nodded his head.

Bella looked at Seth's face while Jacob told him what he suspected those two inhumanely beautiful boys might be. She herself wasn't to sure of it but she would be more wary around them. Soon Seth nodded his head and against his sisters wishes made his way back towards the two new boys who seemed to have been absorbed in a conversation of some sorts.

Seth made his way back to the table to be greeted by warm smiles from both the boys. Tsuki though seemed to think about something for a minute or two before coming to a decision.

"So Seth, I take it your friends don't like us much huh?" he said kindly which amused Seth. Most people would have been offended but not Little Moon.

"Eh, something like that you could say. Our group is very tight knit and they don't just trust people right off the back, especially people who seem to have been anywhere else but boring old Forks. Which reminds me why did you guys just this place of all places?" he asked with a smile and sipping his coke.

"Well we've traveled all of our lives and decided that nothing while we do love the city and all that it offers it also stands to reason that sometimes you just need to settle down and have a place where there is peace and quiet besides Tsuki here is a nature fanatic!" Harry said patting his cousin on the head like one would a dog. Tsuki just gave him a glare and stomped on his foot. Seth's eyes brightened up hearing this.

"Really?! That's awesome Little Moon! Both of you guys should come out to the forest with me hiking one day!" he said enthusiastically. Tsuki eagerly nodded his head while Harry smacked his own and was muttering to himself about his own stupidity.

"Anyway that's good to hear cause there is not a lot to do out here in Forks but there is La Push!" he said as Harry nodded his head.

"I've heard there is a very nice beach here I would love to visit that myself I'm a fan of the ocean." Harry said while taking a drink of his coke. Time had begun to fly by with the boys just sitting there and talking and soon it was time for them to head on back home. Tsuki turned to see Jacob and his table empty as they were making their way outside.

"It seems like Jacob and the rest have gone do you need a ride home?" Tsuki asked as they got outside, only to be pushed aside roughly as Leah grabbed her brother by his arm and pulled him toward the truck.

"Come on Seth we've been waiting out here for you for ages. AS you can see he has no need for a ride home goodnight!" she said roughly as she began to get into the truck.

Tsuki had reached his point for the day. He had heard way to many unkind things in the first place coming out of this girls mind about him just based on an assumption that he was a Hunter. For her it seemed they were already condemned.

"Bardus Puella!" he hissed as he got up easily and gave her a glare that would have killed her on the spot if it could have. He quickly made his way to his car muttering out loud for them to hear.

"Fossor , ut ego concipio parum snot" he hissed fiercely as he got into his car and slammed the door. Harry just gave them all a glare for good measure and made his way onto his motorcycle as Tsuki pulled off. Harry pulled off right behind him with a wave to Seth who looked for all intents and purposes some kind of hostage. Whatever language the boy had been speaking was foreign to all of them. But they all knew whatever he had said about Leah had been far from pleasant. Seth made to wave just before the truck pulled off into the other direction.

"SETH! WHAT WERE YOU THIKING!!!" Leah screeched at him for the fifth time since he had gotten into the truck. No one bothered to tell her otherwise the boys because they thought she was right and Bella because she didn't want to get on that girls bad side. "WE TOLD YOU THAT THEY WERE HUNTERS AND YOU INSIST ON…."

"Shut up Leah, you suspect that they might be hunters not that they are. You forget I am a werewolf too I can take care of myself and besides I was in the public eye if they were hunters! If you speak to me one more time like I'm so wayward child I swear I'll punch you in the face!" he hissed silently showing his anger with his fiercely flashing eyes.

Leah calmed down then knowing that she shouldn't have gotten all in her brothers face like he was her child. She apologized to him but she still remained convince that those boys were up to no good. She looked over at her Alpha who nodded his head merely saying he agreed with her. If they were Hunters people needed to know and tonight he was going to call a meeting.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Edward and his sibling all sat in their living room as Carlisle paced back and forth. Esme was sitting next to Rosalie who was cradling Emmet's head between her legs. While Jasper sat in the loveseat with Alice in his lap. Edward sat on the sofa across from Esme and Rosalie waiting for Carlisle to began in earnest all he knew about Hunters.

Carlisle was at a loss, if these boys were hunters and nearly as powerful as he might think that might mean that his Coven would not win if they fought them on their own. The Volturi might actually need to come down and eliminate this problem themselves.

"Hunters are by all means human in some ways. They have blood, beating hearts, and are generally warm creatures. They are what most would see as the natural evolution of a human being. Hunters were almost always born to noble and prestigious families and often were passed down gifts of that family. During my first century I encountered a Hunter. His name was Maxwell Duvant, a very powerful man with the ability to manipulate electricity. It was through him that I learned that while they are not immortal they can live as long as 150 years. If what you are saying is true these boys could truly be Hunters.

This is an issue because the Volturi set out to and did eliminate all of the Hunters around the world about the time I turned you Edward. If these boys are Hunters and somehow escaped the genocide that the Volturi set upon them it is possible that they have come to destroy us. I believe that it would be in our best interest to alert the Volturi seeing as how none of us except me have any practical experience with facing a Hunter. Even then, a fellow Vampire had to help me." He said while looking out of the window. Everyone knew that Carlisle did not take kindly to the Volturi but if it was that serious they knew that it was a serious situation.

Edward's mind was running a mile a minute it would explain why the boy said what he had said to Bella. It would explain how he was able to block his power. Maybe that was the boy's special skill, to block the powers of others which meant that if they did attack they would be at a disadvantage. Especially since they didn't know the other boys power. It seemed like for once the Volturi would actually be called upon by them.

Something about this wasn't sitting right with Alice. Something was telling her that bringing in the Volturi would not smooth things over. Something was telling her that these two boys were of no threat to anyone and yet she couldn't refute the evidence especially since her power was seemingly being blocked somehow. The Cullen's looked towards Carlisle who let his shoulders sag.

"I will contact the Volturi immediately"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Jacob left the tribal meeting with a contemplative look on his face. The elders had made the decision that these boys were a threat to their way of life and they would schedule an attack on them as soon as they found out more about them. They knew where the boys stayed and had sent some people out there to scout it out and report what was going on. No doubt the Cullen's had contacted their leaders and would soon be making a move upon the boys as well.

Jacob met Bella outside and gave her a hug and kiss. Bella knew that Jacob was really feeling the pressures of being an Alpha of his own pack. Especially since he was the one to have found the two boys to have been a threat. Making the call on something like that was big and she knew it. She returned his kiss with all the love and passion she felt for him. Jacob pulled away for air and gave her another kiss.

"Bella I just hope I did the right thing. I had to do what was best for my pack you understand right?" he asked looking into her eyes. She nodded and pulled him back to her. She knew where his self doubt was coming from Seth had left in an angry blur once a council meeting had been called on the boys. Seth was adamant that they boys were harmless. They just hoped the boy hadn't run off and done something he might regret later.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_**2 Days Later**_

Seth looked up at the impressive silver gates in front of him. Gates that were once rusted with time and decay. He stared out into the lush scenery before him that was now home to the Northshire Manor Estate. No one believed him, he had even gone to the Cullen's to tell them of his thoughts on the newcomers. Edward then told him how their powers were being blocked by one of those boys and that they too believed they were hunters. Seth couldn't blame his friends and the vampires for thinking that way but still they didn't even ask the boys themselves. They were basing this all on an assumption. The only one who believe him was little Alice who could only tell him to go to them and see if he could diffuse the situation before things got really ugly.

This is why Seth found himself in front of the impressive Manor on this Sunday evening. It had been two days since he wandered away from his pack to have some time to himself. He had to sit back and acknowledge why he felt such a strong pull to Little Moon and that's when he realized he had Imprinted on the little guy. So he was standing outside the manor's gates and was still awed by the beauty that the boys must have paid a fortune to put into the lawn and the house itself. Suddenly the gates opened as if by magic.

Not faltering even one step he began to make his way into the sprawling grounds. His nose was washed with scents from all over the place. Apple trees, orange trees, lemon trees, a field of strawberries and grapes and other fruits. There were many exotic trees and flowers that seemed to emit their scents all the time and yet instead of clashing horribly blended to make a smooth scent that tingled his senses.

Seth was so lost in this myriad of senses that he failed to notice he had made it to the door until he crashed right into it. He rubbed his nose and glared up at the door like it was its fault only for it to open and to see his Little Moon come outside wearing a set of silk pajama bottoms and a tight little shirt that barely hid his little flat stomach. He was amazed at how beautiful his mate seemed to be bathed in the moonlight and didn't snap out of it till he was pulled to his feet.

"Seth, what are you doing here so late?" the smaller boy asked eyes wide as he took in the slightly haggard appearance of his friend. Seth merely shook his head and reminded himself of why he was here. He just hoped that the two boys didn't try to have him committed to an asylum if they happened to be just humans.

"Is there somewhere that we can talk. I mean all of us you, me, and Harry too." He said looking the boy dead in his eyes to show how serious he was. Tsuki's face became serious as he nodded his head and led him into the house.

Seth had to gasp at the inside. If he thought the outside was beautiful the inside was even more so. The entry way was a grand ensemble of black marble floors and beautiful black marble walls with silver designs and kanji all over the walls, with a gigantic family crest in the middle of the floor. Seth was taking in all the beauty of it all until they stopped at a door. Seth followed his Little Moon inside of the room to find Harry sitting there shirtless with a pair of silk shorts on lounging in a chair. The boy merely turned his head a bit to look at him and nodded. Harry was a lot more solid than anyone could guess. He had a healthy layer of muscle on his body. His pecs were perfect on his body and he had cut abs and large biceps.

"Your house is beautiful…" he said more to himself than anything. Then he snapped out of it reminding himself why he was here. He looked right into their eyes and steeled himself for what he was about to tell them.

"Look I know there is something not entirely human about you! The Cullen's they are special and one of them can read minds and he says you two are blocking him somehow the same with Alice! Please hear me out, I came here to warn you! Our council has met in behalf of seeing what to do with you and the Cullen's have sent for…"

"The Volturi to come." His Little Moon finished for him. Seth gasped at the little guy who smiled at him. "We know now that Harry's little prank got way out of hand. But yes Seth you are right we aren't human entirely but I can assure you that we are not Hunters. Since from what I know all of them have been wiped out by those who feel they can play God." He said softly as he rose up with unnatural grace.

"We are something totally different and something so similar that it boggles the mind for us to describe ourselves. We are what you would call a hybrid. It's what happens when you have a human mother and vampire father." Tsuki said smiling at Seth showing his fangs.

Seth was in awe, this was not something he had expected. Nothing that had come up in his mind prepared him for this mainly because he thought that it would have been impossible. And yet by all standards he could accept this. To him they seemed to have it all, qualities that made them human, with vampiric abilities without the need to leech off of others.

"That's awesome you guys! See I was telling everyone that you guys were not really a threat! I mean they all thought you were Hunters and no telling what they had planned on doing to you two." He said rapidly while Tsuki just smiled at him.

"Yes, Harry never expected them to jump to conclusions so quickly without making a thorough observation. Oh well nothing we can do about that now. Well you can always return to your pack with the information you have now. Though that might still be bad, since they seem to hate vampires so much I wonder how they would feel about hybrids." Harry said as he took another sip of his drink. Seth just shook his head and was about to say something else when Tsuki froze up.

"It would seem that the Cullen's weren't going to take any chances with what we are. Seth, there is a passageway that leads outward and back towards La Push. Go there and tell them all that you know. The Volturi have arrived and are not going to take nicely to seeing one of you in this house. We'll be okay we're a lot older than we look and we have some tricks up our sleeves." He said giving the wolf a stunning smile Seth nodded his head and despite what his instincts were saying knew he had to do this.

"When I come back I have something I need to tell you Little Moon okay?" he said as the boy smiled again and Seth was off. Tsuki turned back to Hadrian whom had gotten dressed in a flash. Tsuki did the same and together they walked out into the darkness right outside of their door. There stood the entire Olympic coven along with three faces Harry and Tsuki had never seen face to face and yet knew who they were. Tsuki and Harry bore no love for Aro, Marcus, and Caius who stood proudly in their lawn as if they owed them something. There were also there wives and few members of the guards that were there. Tsuki was very surprised the Cullen's had actually gone to the Volturi, it's not like any of them had love for them.

Aro with his eternal enthusiasm smiled at those he considered to be nothing less than fodder. He did though wish to know what they were thinking and was devising a way to touch them before he had them killed. He thought he had gotten rid of all the Hunters and Werewolves in the world but apparently not.

"You think that we are so foolish as to let you get close enough to touch us so that you could hear our thoughts? You are mistaken you will die before you get close enough." Tsuki said as all of the others went a bit wide-eyed. It would seem that Edward was not the only one to read the minds of others. Aro gave him a glare for his arrogance.

"We the Volturi have been called here because there is fear that you two are Hunters. Now seeing as how we had supposedly wiped them out a long time ago I was going to let you tell your story before we killed you. Skilled Hunters you might be with powerful gifts but you cannot take us all on" he said glinting his fangs in a show of power. He made a motion with his hand as Jane and Alec both made a move towards the two supposed hunters. In a flash they had both launched their powers only for Harry to wave his hand as a shield went around them blocking the two powers.

Everyone was in awe at such a powerful ability that they missed the dark smirk that flitted across Tsuki's face. They all watched though when Tsuki raised his hands and then pushed his palms outward. Jane and Alec went soaring through the trees as something with great force knocked them furthers and further away crashing into trees and boulders along the way. Aro and the others looked back up at the two boys who were now baring their own fangs.

"Impossible……" was all Aro whispered.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well that was my first chapter! I know a lot of you were like OMFG why did he introduce the Volturi so early in his story let me tell you now that the Volturi are not even the major threat in this story. You will be seeing a lot of them from time to time but this was just to let the Volturi see that things are not what they seem the same for the Cullen's. There are two major groups that I will be introducing that will be more villainous than the Volturi so don't worry but the next chapter is not something you will want to miss!

_**READ & REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE**_


End file.
